


The Poisoned Tree

by FanGirl18



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s been a month since Marcel’s death and Ana knows that it is time to prepare. Hayley feels even closer to Klaus now that their daughter has been born but danger looms. Davina feels apart of something that she had never had before and she will protect it. Can the Mikaelson family and all their allies fight to keep each other safe.</p><p>Sequel to The Poisoned Fruit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisoned Tree

One

Life could change in the blink of an eye before anyone had the chance to think. Ana knew this best and she couldn't help but look out over the city as she thought about all the changes. The first had been that she had not only found a mate in Elijah but as a child. Timed were difficult as the pregnancy progressed and the threat of Marcel loomed but then Davina Claire had saved her and she found family. A cry broke her from her thinking and she looked over to see her son staring up at her his fist clenched.

"Hush now Henrik," she whispered.

"At least he isn't as fussy as Hope is," Hayley's voice greeted walking through the nursery the baby girl in her arms. 

"He interrupted my thinking but I don't mind," Ana told her as the boy quieted down.

"What were you thinking about?" the wolf asked.

"Life and how much it changes," she answered.

Hayley looked at over the city and understood why Ana was thinking like that. She had grown up the orphan girl with nobody and she became more alone when she broke her curse. Getting pregnant by Klaus was not apart of the plan, neither was falling for the hybrid and then she had met her family, her brother and her whole life changed even more. The birth of their daughter two weeks ago had helped finally bring the hybrid and wolf together but danger loomed. The warning that Ana had issued after she had been resurrected had haunted them all to this day but no move had been made and that made them all worry even more.

~The Poisoned Tree~

Esther watched the witch wishing she wasn’t so small minded but using her would help her cover everything she needed to accomplish. She looked over at her two counterparts and saw them sneering at the witch as well. The dark haired woman turned to face the Original witch wishing her nothing but pain and suffering but they had a common goal so she would bid her time.

“Dahlia stop planning,” Esther commanded.

“I will do as I wish little sister,” she said coldly her dark hair flying as the wind blew.

“You wish me nothing but pain when all I did was fall in love,” Esther argued.

“I know exactly what you have done but it seems it is you that forgets. Besides sister the plan is not to move just yet but merely wait until Celeste’s plan unfolds,” Dahlia reminded her.

As the two witches were arguing they were being watched from the Otherside by Kol. He had hoped that Ana would find a way to bring him back but it seems that it was taking longer than expected. He did not blame her for that but the witches were moving and soon darkness would come. Ana would be a crucial part in defeating it but so would Davina Claire and the little witch would need him to help her otherwise they were all doomed. He felt a presence next to him and he turned his head to look at his sister Freya. He hadn’t believed at first that she would want to help but he had been wrong. 

“We need to act fast,” she advised.

“Thank you darling sister for telling me something I already know,” Kol sneered.

“I know that you do not trust me brother but I hate Dahlia just as much as I hate our mother. I paid for Esther’s crimes and I suffered. I will not let another child suffer for her crimes or the cruelty that is Dahlia,” Freya hissed out.

Freya sighed thankful that Esther and Dahlia could not see her otherwise they would have been given away. She needed to stop them before they made Henrik and Hope suffer. The only option they had left was for Kol to appear to Davina but it would make the girl think that she was mad. Unfortunately it was the only option left and they did not have much time to warn their family.

~The Poisoned Tree~

Davina sighed running a hand through her hair as the hybrid once again tormented her. She had made a mistake helping Marcel and it was only due to the fact that he had saved her life. Klaus refused to forget about it even though everyone else had forgiven her. 

“Niklaus leave the poor girl alone,” Elijah ordered walking into the room.

“This brat,” the hybrid started.

“Davina was a child being used by a man that save her life. She made the right choice in the end,” Elijah said.

“Back off Klaus she is my family,” Ana told him walking into the room her son in her arms.

Davina felt like crying knowing someone she had just met was protecting her. They were family but her own mother hadn't protected her at all when it came down to it. She watched Ana stand in front of her skin glowing in warning towards the hybrid. Klaus seemed to think better of saying anything and stormed off.

“I am sorry about my brother he can be a bit of a prat,” Elijah said smiling softly at her taking his son in his arms.

“Please he daggered you because you dared to not only get me pregnant but fall in love,” Ana told him rolling her eyes.

Davina didn't really know what to say to that so she kept quiet. She heard a laugh and looked over to see the same man haunting her. It was starting to get concerning and she felt like she was losing her mind. Fortunately or unfortunately depending how you looked at it Ana was perceptive and she put a hand in the teens shoulder.

“Tell me what's wrong,” Ana ordered.

“He keeps haunting me and he won't leave me alone,” the teen cried.

“What does he want?” the Phoenix asked.

“He wants to be brought back,” Davina whispered.

“What is his name?” Ana asked fearful.

“Kol,” she answered.

Ana was shocked and looked over at her mate. She knew that Kol had helped her after her death and was their with her parents. She knew instinctively that this had to be more than him needing to be brought back but what she had no clue.

“Does he give a reason?” she asks gently.

“He says it's the only way to save Henrik and Hope,” the teen revealed. 

Ana tensed because that meant that there was a threat out there endangering her child. She looked into her mate's eyes and saw the same look of concern in them. They had to figure this out and whoever was after the children better watch out because they had the wraith of the Mikaelson family.


End file.
